This invention relates to a method of extending the operation of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). In other aspects, this invention relates to a UAV, a base station for a UAV and command-and-control device for a UAV.
UAVs are increasingly being used in civilian applications. Many “blue light” services such as the police services and fire-fighting services now use UAVs for intelligence-gathering operations, such as to provide real-time video images of locations that are difficult or dangerous to attend in person. UAVs are often able to provide such images quickly, conveniently and inexpensively. The UAVs used in such applications are relatively small compared to UAVs used, for example, in military strike operations. These smaller UAVs are often battery powered. This has the advantage of reducing complexity and cost. An example of such a UAV is the AR.Drone offered by Parrot.
A problem that exists with such smaller UAVs is that their operational duration is limited by their batteries. It is typical for such UAVs to be able to fly for no longer than 15 to 20 minutes before the battery becomes depleted. This is the principal limitation on the use of such devices.
Attempts have been made to improve the performance of batteries and so address this problem. For example, battery lives have been improved, charging times have been reduced and the energy consumption of UAVs has also been reduced. Despite these improvements this problem of limited endurance persists.
There therefore remains a need to address this problem.